Vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, boats, airplanes and the like may offer interior parts that are provided with surfaces that are wrapped with covering materials, such as leather or other premium materials. For example, interior panels such as door inner panels, instrument panels and interior trim pieces may be covered with hand-wrapped genuine leather covers. The covers may be cut and sewn jackets that are wrapped onto metal or plastic base level interior panels that are sold without leather wrapping.
Base level interior panels (lower trim level interior panels that have less features and may be offered at a lower price) may be prepared for wrapping by removing an outer surface area to accommodate the increased thickness of the finished wrapped assembly. Interference with adjacent parts caused by the leather wrap may be eliminated by milling critical areas of the base level interior part. For example, the surface of a base level instrument panel may be milled in the area of an air vent insert that is assembled to an opening defined by the leather wrapped part as a plug-in part.
Wrapping a base level interior part with leather tends to create a wrapped part that has edges and corners that are more rounded (have a larger corner radius) than the base level interior parts. The edges of such parts must match the edges of other parts such as the plug-in air vents described above that may have square edges that are designed to be received into openings in the base level interior parts. Undesirable wide gaps may be defined between edges and mating parts (for example, between assembled parts and the leather wrapped parts or between leather wrapped parts and doors or other closure panels) if the edges are rounded when the parts are wrapped with cut and sewn jackets.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.